


Goddamn Precious

by DaftDays



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically Erwin being a dork, Canon Compliant, Day 3: Home/Domestic, Doesn't really match the theme though, Eruri Week, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftDays/pseuds/DaftDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin enjoys pet names. Levi, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamn Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Two days late but still participating in Eruri week day 3! I'm down with the worst flu in ages but I can still type from the bottom of my bed.
> 
> Thanks to my Erwin for naming this one.

Levi lays still, sweat drying on his skin, cold and gross. The stickiness between his legs grows rapidly more and more disgusting and he doesn't want to move them, not until he absolutely has to. His breathing has already returned to normal and he would be quite comfortable, if not for the throbbing not quite pain in his backside. He shifts his weight around, wincing at the twinge of pain. It had been really good at the time, but now he just feels a little weary, the afterglow of his orgasm wearing off faster than it came.

Erwin grunts next to him and rolls over, already half asleep, nearly crushing Levi's smaller body underneath him.

Levi shoves him off with all the strength he can muster, then swats at him as Erwin makes an attempt to pull him into what Levi supposes is meant to be a gentle cuddle. Right now it feels like an attempt to drown Levi in sweaty, smelly skin.

"I'm going to take a shower", the captain grunts, voice rough, and hops off the bed, cursing softly when his ass makes a sound protest.

As he looks back, Erwin is reaching for him, eyes barely open and peering at Levi as if he is not really sure if Levi actually is there.

"Always so rash, love", Erwin breathes and then yawns, so wide Levi swears he can see all the way down to the man's stomach.

Not that he has the time to look, though, for Erwin's choice of a pet name scratches his ears very oddly. Levi glares daggers at the  commander who is already drifting off to the blissful post-orgasmic sleep and completely ignoring his attempts at non-verbal chastising. Levi contemplates kicking him off the bed, only a twinge on his hips saving Erwin from the painful interruption to his slumber. With an offended cluck of his tongue he rolls his eyes and makes a hasty escape to the bathroom, still seething a little.

It's not so much that Levi minds pet names (which he totally does, by the way, if someone has to address him they can do it by his name or his rank), but the choice of it. He is not _'love_ '. Sure, they have just had sex and definitely, he is attracted to Erwin and yes, they just might be sort of dating after this but he most definitely is not in love with the older man (and he hopes Erwin feels the same way because _fuck_ how awkward would it be if Erwin suddenly got all lovey-dovey on him). He is not in love, and he will not be called 'love', and Erwin will learn from his mistake the next time he is conscious enough to understand basic speech.

And no matter how fundamentally stupid Levi sometimes thinks his sort of lover is, he learns pretty fast. Sure, Erwin doesn't look exactly happy when later that week Levi tells him names such as 'love' are off the table until further notice if Erwin wants to keep seeing him outside of their irregular work hours, but eventually he agrees. (It might have something to do with Levi's teeth brushing against his erect cock or the look of death in the grey eyes but Levi wouldn't know, he likes to think he convinced Erwin with rational reasoning only.)

Erwin agrees, and that night Levi is allowed to go wash himself and then climb back to bed with only a simple, acceptable 'good night', and that is it. It carries on for a few days, then a full week plus two days. Levi is starting to feel more comfortable with this whole dating thing. It still makes him feel weird when Erwin kisses him on the top of his head out of nowhere when no-one is looking and how casually the man sometimes grabs his butt in front of the soldiers who seem to suspect nothing. Levi can be assertive too and he often is, but not when they aren't alone. Out there he is the spitting image of a professional, swatting off Erwin's prying hands and glaring right back at him when those blue eyes look at him like Erwin wants to jump him right then and there.

And he doesn't even secretly enjoy it (really, he doesn't. For real.) because quite frankly, that kind of behaviour is not only unprofessional but also dangerous, they can't let anybody catch them, not like that. It's really stupid but finally Erwin believes him and stops, only touching him when there are no eyes to watch them but their own.

Levi should've known it can't be that easy.

They are outside, watching the new recruits train. They aren't that good yet, their skills with the 3DMG must be polished quite a bit before Levi will deem them even decent, but they show promise, some more so than the others. They didn't get that many this time but it's fine, these ones are pretty good and Levi wants to believe in them, hopes he will have someone left to believe in after their first expedition outside the walls.

He is mostly quiet, only occasionally commenting on someone who stands out be the reason good or bad. It is the good kind of quiet, with neither him nor Erwin needing more and being comfortable in the silence. But when the recruits are already leaving, shuffling towards the barracks for a little washup before dinner and Levi thinks of doing the same, Erwin grabs his shoulder.

It's a friendly touch, even professional so Levi doesn't mind, Erwin has always been like this.

The illusion of formality gets shattered like a human in titan's teeth as Erwin open his mouth.

“That was quite interesting, don't you think, precious?”

Coming from anyone else, 'precious' wouldn't have been _quite_ that bad. Yes, it would have made Levi grit his teeth much the same way he does now and glare at the speaker, but with Erwin... Well, Levi is livid.

The reason is very simple. After all the hard work he has done to make sure no-one would dare to accuse him of being Erwin's pet, he will not be called by the same name as Erwin's first horse. That sad excuse of a man still has a bunch of hair from Precious's mane in his drawer.

He tells Erwin very simply to fuck off. It doesn't help that Erwin is trying to point out something that has to do with riding, it sounds all like a bad pun, and with another glare and a good natured kick in Erwin's shin Levi takes off.

He must have kicked harder than he thought because when he strips Erwin off his clothes that night, he notices a nasty bruise on his lover's skin (Levi has already given up and taken to calling Erwin his lover because what else should he call him, really? Boyfriend is, most definitely, not an option and they aren't exactly friends, with or without benefits, so lover will have to do. Not that there is any love to speak of, no way.).

Levi reaches out and touches the bruise gingerly, his fingers barely brushing against the skin but still Erwin jumps and looks down at him, probably more than a little confused. Levi doesn't blame him, the commander was most likely expecting a mouth on his cock, not Levi poking him in hurtful places.

"...oww."

It comes out of Erwin a little too late so Levi knows it doesn't really hurt that much. He runs his fingers over the purple splotch on Erwin's hairy shin a few times and then looks up, completely ignoring Erwin's heavy cock waiting right in front of his face.

"Serves you right for calling me a horse", Levi points out. He waits until Erwin has his counter argument ready, until the commander is just about to open his mouth, and when he does, Levi sucks Erwin's balls into his mouth, swirls his tongue around them. Erwin's words get lost in the grunt and moan that come out of his mouth instead. Levi moves on, licks Erwin's cock, drags his tongue up the thick vein underneath, his lips coming back wet as he mouths the tip, laps every tip of pre-cum Erwin has to offer.

Lucky for him, Erwin doesn't say a word as Levi sucks him off, doesn't offer a single stupid pet name, only strokes Levi's hair and praises him, low little words that somehow make Levi feel really warm and tingly and funny inside. It feels nice, like, really nice, and he sucks a little harder, dragging more sounds out of Erwin, more incomprehensible moaning and less words and so he can think clearer again.

Erwin comes with a strangled moan, faster than Levi expects, so sudden he isn't ready to swallow yet. He tries anyway and almost chokes, and some of Erwin's seed spill out of his mouth, drips down his chin. He glares up, more surprised than angry, and Erwin's blissful face immediately melts into a mild look of concern, although the blue eyes still burn with lust and passion and all that shit.

"Thanks for the warning", Levi growls as he wipes his chin with his hand and then stops to look for something to wipe his hand to.

"You're so good with your mouth, baby, that was amazing", Erwin huffs, his voice a little mellow, a little too relaxed, like badly made clumpy pudding but with a touch more spice. His fingers drag through Levi's hair, only for a heartbeat, stopping as Levi wipes the cum-spit mess on his thigh.

"Levi, that's gross", he complains and tightens his hold of the inky black hair when Levi stands up, all sharp and abrupt, looking at him as if he has done something truly offensive.

"I am no baby, you bastard", Levi hisses, the drop of cum that he missed on his chin taking away from the venomous tone just a little. He swats at Erwin with the same hand he just wiped to the said man's leg and tries to squiggle free of the hand still gripping his hair.

"Erwin, _let go_ , I don't-"

Erwin kisses him. Nevermind the fact Levi still tastes like his cum and cock, that Levi tries to bite him as Erwin's tongue pushes into his mouth. Levi also tries to angle another nasty kick at his already injured leg and Erwin decides it's enough. He picks the smaller man up and pushes him against the wall, hands grabbing Levi's ass, holding him up in the air, against the wall, his fingers brushing against the  wrinkled hole between the captain's butt cheeks.

The kiss breaks and Levi pulls his head back, against the wall, sucks in air through his mouth, his cheeks like rose petals. Cursed Erwin with his cursed ability to kiss Levi breathless whenever he so wants, to leave him with desire pulsing through his entire body and even though he is angry Levi can't quite bring himself to make Erwin drop him.

"I assure you, my parents had been wed a few years prior to my birth", Erwin murmurs into his ear, his breath brushing against Levi's skin and _goddammit_ if Levi is supposed to do anything but to give in. He tries, though, he tugs at Erwin's hair and Erwin, that apparently-not-bastard, dares to chuckle at him, one of his hands letting go of Levi's ass. Levi hurries to wrap his legs around Erwin's waist because no matter how angry he is he will not be dropped on his ass thank you very much.

Turns out that was never Erwin's intention as rough, calloused fingers curl around Levi's cock.

It doesn't take long until Erwin is hard enough to take him properly. Levi growls and clings to Erwin as the older man stumbles back to bed and grabs the oil, and he doesn't even mind Erwin calling him baby all that much as the commander pushes into him, his thick cock spreading Levi wide.

It's only when they lay in bed together afterward that Levi realizes he has let his guard down. Erwin is already asleep and even though he really wants, even though he is really annoyed, he can't bring himself to shake Erwin awake. Instead, Levi finds himself brushing a few stray strands of golden hair off Erwin's face and he sighs a little, settles down to lay by Erwin's side and rants silently about how stupid it is to call a grown man baby until he falls asleep.

That night, Levi dreams of babies. They are not pleasant dreams. Erwin laughs at him and his disgusted face the next morning.

Days roll by and become weeks, then months. Levi finds himself in Erwin's bed more often than he'd like to admit and there is also the matter of silly pet names that Erwin just refuses to let go. Levi doesn't want to count how many times he's already been called sweetheart, or baby, or honey, all of them wrong and gross. Or, well, that's how they should be.

If he is honest with himself, like, _really_ honest, Levi does not mind it all that much. Erwin probably thinks otherwise, but that's how Levi would like it to be. It's not like they are in love, a real couple, and the names drop from Erwin's lips with such ease that Levi can't really trust him to mean them all. It's too relaxed, too casual yet sometimes way too meaningful and he doesn't always know how to read the look on Erwin's face when he shoots them down. They are not serious, they never agreed to be. Acting like it would bring only heartbreak.

(Although Levi can't for the life of him imagine being any more serious about anyone than he is about Erwin right now. Too bad it doesn't necessarily mean that Erwin feels the same.)

Weeks pass, and another expedition is on them, waiting with the next morning. Erwin is nervous, Levi can tell. Last time they lost more soldiers than Erwin had expected, than any of them had, and he feels the pressure radiating off the commander. Erwin lies in bed, on his back, hands folded on his chest. To Levi, he looks dead. Like a detailed sculpture on top of a grave, carved out of a living stone. He stands in the doorway for a while, watching Erwin, the moist air of the bathroom wafting against his back. He can still smell a hint of Erwin's soap in the air, the earthy, deep scent with a brush of tar in it. As he steps away from the doorway the smell still clings to him, latches onto his skin, rubbed in by his own hands.

He doesn't even remember when exactly he started to use Erwin's soaps as his own.

Levi heads to the wardrobe across the room and pulls out a shirt. His eyes briefly pass over a pile of clothing on the second lowest shelf, all his. They're all here, in Erwin's closet, in Erwin's room, and they look like they belong. Levi blinks and grabs another shirt, from Erwin's shelf, a simple white undershirt that he pulls on and pads back to the bed.

Erwin turns his head to look at him and a smile tugs his lips, his eyes still guarded.

"You look rather strapping, darling." There is a hint of a smile in his voice too, touch of teasing.

Levi doesn't take pity on him but whacks Erwin with a pillow as soon as he's on the bed. Erwin chuckles and grabs him by the wrist, pulls him close. Levi's surprised squak is muffled by the strong chest. He doesn't bother fighting to get away.

They stay like that for a while. Erwin's chest rises and falls in a steady rhythm underneath Levi's head and he listens to the commander's heartbeat, nothing but silent himself.

Long minutes have passed until Erwin finally speaks up.

"Was that more tolerable than precious?" he asks, caught up between concern and faked innocence. It's a weird mix, but he pulls it off.

Levi grumbles something, not really words, and swats at Erwin's chest. He doesn't really want to talk, the mood is strange, the air thick around them. The expedition is looming ahead, he can't waste the night staying up.

"Sorry for calling you  a horse", Erwin carries on, all nonchalance and casual chatting. He still carries the tension in his chest so it doesn't fool Levi.

"I was thinking, before we leave..."

Levi is not sure he wants to know what Erwin is thinking, not with the way the muscles underneath him tense even more. He can't really bring himself to interrupt, though.

"When we come back, tomorrow, I'm going to call you love again."

Levi pretends his breath doesn't hitch and instead blinks very calmly, his fingers curling around the fabric currently covering Erwin's abdomen. This time, he can't decide if he should even contemplate kicking Erwin off. He ends up doing nothing.

"...not yet?" Levi asks after a long, heavy silence.

"No." Erwin's reply is short but smooth, tentative.

"It'll mess with our heads. But after. When we come back alive."

Levi takes another moment. He knows he should probably say something, most likely no, but he doesn't. Instead, he finds himself smiling. Just a little, of course, a small private smile against Erwin's chest.

"Hn", he ends up saying.

"Maybe it would be okay."

He knows Erwin is smiling, his whole body feels relieved all of a sudden. A pair of lips press into his hair.

"Just... no more precious, alright?" Levi adds as an afterthought, the strange fluttering still present inside him.

"Alright. Precious."

Erwin is still laughing when Levi is done trying to suffocate him with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments much appreciated as always! :)
> 
> You can find my tumblr at http://daftd.tumblr.com/


End file.
